


And Stareful Blue

by DoreyG



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: First Time, Just Because We Had Sex Doesn't Mean We Have To Admit To Feelings, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Xeno, weird and sexy non-human genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "This is…" He said slowly, and blinked hard. "Wow."
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	And Stareful Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



"This is…" He said slowly, and blinked hard. "Wow."

'This' being Zim's dick, or what you could approximately call a dick if you turned your head and squinted a little. It emerged from two labia like flaps, or at least what he thought looked like labia like flaps from his brief and furtive internet research. It didn't rise gradually upwards, so much as it twisted sharply about two inches down its length. The side facing him was wrinkled to a degree that made it look withered. The side facing Zim's stomach was covered with a downright profusion of fleshy spikes.

"I should have known you would fear this perfectly normal thing, Dib Smell." Zim, as predicted, took offence at both his words and his awestruck staring. "But you cannot stop now! This unfair _earth magic_ will not let you! You are mine! You cannot…"

"Zim," he said gently, or as gently as he could considering the circumstances, and reached up to hold Zim's bony elbows in a hopefully calming grip. "I'm not going to leave. You're right, I can't leave due to that artifact we broke and the strange effect it's having on both of us-"

Zim glared at him darkly at that little reminder, mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like, "your fault."

"-But even if I could, I wouldn't." He tried an encouraging smile, removed one hand from Zim's elbow and wrapped it tentatively around the alien's ever so strange dick. "You really think that I'd let you explore something like this without me? Really, when have I ever left you to do anything like that?"

Zim's cock was a lot warmer than he'd expected, and a lot spongier. The spikes didn't bite into his palm, but rather yielded at the slightest touch and brushed damply against his flesh. Zim himself went briefly limp at his first tentative caress, and then tensed and let out a high and wavering cry.

"There we go," he said breathlessly, awestruck once again. He'd always wanted to be near Zim, in one way or another, and finally getting to be this close - this intimate, with his greatest foe - was something close to intoxicating.

"I… I still know that you're afraid, Dib Smell," Zim said, quite obviously clenching his jaw as he tried to hold back the force of his pleasure. "And you should be. Zim is not going to stop hating you after, oh, this. Zim's, _oh_ , hatred is only going to increase!"

"I know, I know. I'm still going to hate you too," he said patiently, and stroked Zim's cock until the alien perched above him cried out helplessly once again. "But at least we 're going to be together tonight. And, you know, isn't that worth it?"


End file.
